


New Allies From Old Enemies

by antimatter202020



Series: Chronicles of the Coalition [1]
Category: Emergency 5, Mini Guns: Omega Wars
Genre: Prologue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimatter202020/pseuds/antimatter202020
Summary: Several teams, unknown to each other, begin their adventures inside an alien world where rifts are made. Old enemies will become powerful allies, but they don't know that. All they know is that a portal appeared and they went in.
Series: Chronicles of the Coalition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618816





	1. Dominion of Technology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis: The Dominion. A corporation obsessed with technology led by Director Lee. To escape a dying world, they have to use a method only their enemy has ever used and understand. But is there a secret no one knows about the Director himself?

Director Lee sighed. He wasn't the first to notice the portal; hell, the Empire was the first to enter, seemingly vanishing into thin air, but this was a new scientific breakthrough! As the proud leader of the Dominion, he should have been able to find anything, but nope. He's lost on how to explain this anomaly. Wearing the traditional red Dominion suit and helmet doesn't help his nerves, especially because he hopes this portal will allow him to see _ them _. But they died. He knows it, as much as he hates to admit it. They had to have died, because nothing can survive an explosion that large. But there's always a small hope inside of him. He still has a picture of them, of him, his snow-white angel, and their two rays of sunshine.

"Sir?" one of his Infantrymen has walked up to him in the middle of his thoughts. Director Lee turned around to see that everyone has been looking at him. "We've been waiting for your orders for 5 minutes now. Not to be rude, but I really don't want to be around here. Shadow Fortress vibes."

Ah, right. The Shadow Fortress. The old Empire base near the Frozen Lake until both the Republic and Dominion had an uneasy alliance to stop those psychos from extracting the power out of the Omega Stones, powerful sources of energy. Who knows what the Empire was planning with the three they found? Even his spy, Spymaster Sylvia, had no idea, even after she defected to the Empire and back. What was his reputation after that, especially after his recklessness got almost all of them captured twice? Oh well, he still has the loyalty of his troopers and a lesson learned. With his last thoughts evading him, Lee decides to do the one thing he will come to never regret.

"Move forward. Enter the portal."


	2. Republic of Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis: The Republic. A group of liberators led by General Glover. Late to the party, as they always are, they only learn about their fate and enter their last escape only to find themselves face to face with one of their enemies.

General Glover was suspicious. Who wouldn’t be? Overnight, your two biggest enemies disappear off of the face of the world! Who wouldn’t smell a rat? “Private, have you found anything?” His aide, Private Paul was next to him, analysing the portal. "I'm afraid not sir. Our scanners aren’t picking any dangerous materials. Should we enter?” Glover took his time before deciding. “Let’s see where Lee went, shall we?”

When Lieutenant Lou entered the portal, the last thing he expected was a forest. But he’s in a forest, and there is absolutely nothing else. Just trees, rocks, and grass. But based on the intelligence that was reported earlier, they shouldn’t be in The Forest. Republic bases should have reported the Dominion’s presence if the portal led there anyways.

* * *

He didn’t notice the little pair until he heard a bang on his Ace Tank. He turned towards the sound and saw two children. One was wearing a blue parka and the other one in a pink parka. Both had wooden mallets and brown hair. The one in blue had his hair spiky and the one in pink had her hair swept on both sides of her face. Lou was curious as to where he was, so he decided to ask them a question. “Where are we?”   
“I don’t know. But that sign seems important.”

All soldiers turn to see a wooden sign. Written in black text was “This place is a hub for several worlds of alternate timelines and universes. A dangerous fate awaits all of you unless you can avert the future. FIND WHAT HAPPENED. STOP THE FUTURE. DEFEAT THE DEMON.”

Lou was confused. Bad future? A Demon? What does half of that even mean?  


"Sir? Should I call Base?"

"Yeah. Do that. And report the sign's text."

* * *

"That's interesting. Alright, thanks, Lou." Glover removes the radio from his ear. "Paul, get everyone ready. We need to find out what's going on.

"Understood, sir. Are we going in?"

"Yes, Paul. Let's hope we can change our fate."


End file.
